Plants vs. Zombies 2
:For the Chinese version of this game, see Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). Plants vs. Zombies 2 (previously Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. This game is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombies. It was released for iOS devices on Thursday, August 15, 2013. In this version, the player battles new zombies in a time travel motif. Summary After the events of the game ''Plants vs. Zombies'' where the player defeated Dr. Zomboss at the rooftop of the house, zombies once again attacked the front yard and after the zombies are all defeated, the player gets the hot sauce and gave it to Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave ate his taco, and wanting to eat the taco again, wants to time-travel and as well introduced his partner, Penny, a supercar that can time travel him through time. Unfortunately, they went back to the Ancient Egypt, revealed that they time traveled 4000 years ago. And the journey goes on! Game icons Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.0 to 1.4).png|From the 1.0 update to the 1.4 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.5 to 1.6).png|From the 1.5 update to the 1.6 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.7 to 1.8).png|From the 1.7 update to the 1.8 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.9 to 2.0).png|From the 1.9 update to the 2.0 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.1).png|The 2.1 update Plants_Vs._Zombies™_2_It's_About_Time_Icon_(Versions_2.2).png|The 2.2 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.3).png|The 2.3 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.4).png|The 2.4 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.5 to 2.6).png|From the 2.5 update to the 2.6 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.7 to 2.8.3).png|From the 2.7 update to the 2.8.3 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.9.1).png|The 2.9.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.0.1).png|The 3.0.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|The 3.1.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.1).png|The 3.2.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.2).png|The 3.3.2 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.4.4).png|The 3.4.4 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png|The 3.5.1 update Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.6.1).png|The 3.6.1/3.6.2 (iOS) update PvZ2 v3.7.1 Icon.png|The 3.7.1 update PvZ2 v3.8.1 Icon.png|The 3.8.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.9.1).png|The 3.9.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 4.0.1).png|The 4.0.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 4.1.1).png|The 4.1.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 4.2.1).png|The 4.2.1 update Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|The 4.3.1 update PvZ2 4.4.1 Icon.jpg|The 4.4.1 update (current icon) iTunes App Store/Google Play Store description Description App Store Best of 2013 Play the sequel to the hit action-strategy adventure with over 30 Game of the Year awards. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from the dawn of time to the end of days. Amass an army of powerful plants, supercharge them with Plant Food and power up your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brain. This app offers in-app purchases. You may restrict in-app purchasing using your device settings. 100 Million Downloads – This app has received more than 100 million overall downloads. Winner: Best Mobile Game at E3 – Game Informer Winner: Best Mobile Game 2013 – Mashable Winner: Game of the Year 2013 – Slide to Play Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Lava Guava, Fire Peashooter, Pepper-pult, Bonk Choy, Laser Bean, Pea-nut, and the prickly Homing Thistle: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through time. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Relic Hunter, Swashbuckler Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Mermaid Imp and Weasel Hoarder – the wiliest zombie of them all! AMAZING WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN Choose your plants wisely for each level and plot out your winning strategy. Use Plant Food to supercharge your plants when you need it most. Freeze, flick and zap zombies off your lawn, using your fingers with simple touch controls. GET CRACKING IN VASEBREAKER Defeat endless zombie waves in Vasebreaker, the #1 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. Use smashing power-ups like the Butterizer, X-Ray vase vision and more. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. LOOK OUT! ZOMBOT AEROSTATIC GONDOLA! Take on Zomboss at the end of each new world. He’s coming for you with a host of diabolical inventions designed to challenge your best defenses! NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT Unlock ultra-challenging endless levels in every world — Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow, Arthur’s Challenge, Tiki Torch-er, Icebound Battleground, and Temple of Bloom. What's New Go back to the yard in Modern Day, Part 1! That’s right, we’re taking you to where it all began, with 16 new levels featuring portals – and zombies – from other worlds. This update includes: *The return of two fundead favs: Newspaper Zombie and Balloon Zombie *The plantastic Nightshade, Moonflower, and Shadow-shroom *A new premium plant, the Shrinking Violet Will Crazy Dave finally get his taco? Or will wily Dr. Zomboss succeed and rule the time stream? It all starts now! Order of events Like the first game, the game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. In the fourth level, the player encounters the Buckethead Zombie, and after winning the level, he gets the hot sauce. Crazy Dave arrives and eats his taco with the hot sauce. Then he wants to eat it again. His time-machine Penny arrives and, along with them, you time travel to eat the taco once again, but you "accidentally" arrive in Ancient Egypt. In Ancient Egypt - Day 2, the player is introduced to Plant Food, when Crazy Dave mentions that a Peashooter "Looks hungry". In Ancient Egypt - Day 5, the player is introduced to Power Ups (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) that are Power Snow, Power Toss, and Power Zap. Power Pinch used to be featured in this level, but was replaced with Power Snow in the 1.9 update. Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that there were brains in Crazy Dave's taco. After the battle, Crazy Dave remembers that he had no meat in the Taco, so Dr. Zomboss is proven false. The player can be sent to the Pirate Seas and when Penny asks why they were there, Crazy Dave only replies with "But Pirates!". Before the initial battle in Pirate Seas - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss asks how Penny was created, as its "Temporal Signature" is almost identical to Dr. Zomboss's creations. Penny questions Crazy Dave if she is a Zombot, but Crazy Dave only mentions his sandwich. The player can be sent to the Wild West and with Penny's calculations: "0.015% of Taco" and "0.016%" margin of error". In Wild West - Day 1, the player is introduced to minecarts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. Before the initial battle in Wild West, Dr. Zomboss wonders if you considered that you are "Sharing in Crazy Dave's madness" and that "The zombies and I are normal people trying to help". But Crazy Dave only mentions that Zomboss is probably going to say there are "No spoons". After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave exclaims that no spoons were used in the level. Dr. Zomboss replies that he is right, since zombies have no information known about spoons. The player can be sent to the Far Future and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss talks about how Crazy Dave is very helpful in the fight against the zombies and then says that "My sleeper agent will turn against you when the secret word is said." Then says "Hypno-Zombnosis" and Crazy Dave shows up and asks to borrow your brains, but then says he meant hot sauce. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave snaps out of "hypno-zombnosis" and Dr. Zomboss tries to hypnotize him again, only to forget how to say "hypno-zombnosis". The player can be sent to the Dark Ages and is introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky. Before the initial battle in Dark Ages - Night 20, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that the reason Plant Food causes plants to be so violent, is that Plant Food is made from zombies. After the level is beaten, Penny says that from her research Plant Food does not contain zombies or zombie byproducts. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chompers. The player can be sent to the Big Wave Beach and is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Before the initial battle in Big Wave Beach - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells you about how that Chomper and Bikini Zombie have been extra cozy lately, making him think that a plant-zombie romance is in bloom and how Chomper has the appetite of a zombie. After the level is beaten, Penny says that Dr. Zomboss was trying to sow "seeds of discontent" with Crazy Dave saying that they're the only ones that are going to "sow the seeds". The player can be sent to the Frostbite Caves and is introduced to sliders, frozen plants or zombies, the chilling wind and a new Power Up, Power Flame, exclusive to Frostbite Caves. After beating Frostbite Caves - Day 15, the player will get a stone tablet with brains and zombies in it. Before the initial battle in Frostbite Caves - Day 30, Dr. Zomboss questions Crazy Dave's taco if it is a trap and a trick. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave and Penny were going to explain the second reason why they were time-travelling in the first place, until Dr. Zomboss interrupts that he isn't defeated, is going to reveal a "BIG SURPRISE" and will stop speaking in third-person. The player can be sent to the Lost City and is introduced to Gold Tiles, where once a plant is planted on a gold tile, it will give a sun every twenty seconds. Before the initial battle in Lost City - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave and Penny not to think about usurping his discovery of Lost City, as he and his zombies have already submitted their find to the "Eminent Journal of the Missing and the Mislaid". After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave complains that he still does not have his taco even after all of his discovering. Penny tells Crazy Dave that the search will no doubt continue. The player can be sent to Neon Mixtape Tour and is introduced to jams that vary in different kinds of music that can speed up or slow down zombies and give certain zombies special abilities. Before the battle in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that he is in danger above and that he is a fool and so knew him. He then questions Crazy Dave if he shall ever give up and be down. He also tells him that he will run aground and hurt him, he intends to make him cry and means for him to say goodbye and alerts him that he is not really that nice a guy. Crazy Dave is then offended and says "Ouch!" After the level is beaten, Penny exclaims that that was close, with so many timing and rhythm changes and fears that we only have hit a pause on Dr. Zomboss' heinous deal. Dr. Zomboss agrees saying that his next verse is same, but yet worse and goes where they cannot imagine. He then moonwalks and jumps into his portal. The player can be sent to Jurassic Marsh, where dinosaurs are introduced. They don't harm the plants but they help the zombies reaching the Player's House. After finishing Day 15, the player gets a tiny asteroid which Penny believes to be be the one that wiped out the dinosaurs, creating a further speculation that time travelling changes history (in this case resulting in the shrinking of the meteor responsible for the K-T extinction event). By Day 32, before the battle against the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur, Dr. Zomboss, out of his epochal infuriation, wonders aloud if he will ever be able to go to any time period where he can avoid the meddling of the player and his company, after which he tells the player that he has a rock scheduled to become their acquaintance. After the level is beaten, Penny detects an incoming meteor, the rock Dr. Zomboss had promised earlier (the real meteor responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, proving Penny's previous theory wrong), after which Crazy Dave bids farewell to the dinosaurs, and, foreshadowing the evolution of the raptors, mutters "You'll be birdies in no time." before he and Penny leave the timeline. Zomboss, the sore loser of the fight, then proceeds to state that he has no choice but to enact "Project Paradox" (a possible hint that the next world is the last). Before warping out, he then leaves his final, chilling line "I will perceive you soon, fools!" The player then arrived to the Modern Day, where Zomboss had already activated Project Paradox and the player has to defeat zombies from every world ultimately discovering the Taco (revealed to be a trap set by Dr. Zomboss) at the end of Day 15. On the next level the player needs to defeat a horde of Gargantuars from almost every time period. Areas Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold† *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom *Chomper* *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Cactus* *Garlic New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* *Bowling Bulb *Ghost Pepper~' *Homing Thistle~ *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Sweet Potato~' *Sap-fling*' *Hurrikale~ *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Fire Peashooter~ *Stunion *Rotobaga *Dandelion~' *Lava Guava~ *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Toadstool* *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Strawburst*' *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Electric Blueberry* *Spore-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Jack O' Lantern*' *Grapeshot* *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-nut *Perfume-shroom *Cold Snapdragon* *Primal Sunflower *Primal Potato Mine *Shrinking Violet *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot† - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on a Halloween Piñata Party promotion. A plant marked with " is a confirmed but upcoming plant. A plant marked with * is a money premium plant. A plant marked with ~ is a gem premium plant. A plant marked with ' is no longer available for purchase. A plant marked with † is only found in the Zen Garden. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie (also known as Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Snorkel Zombie *Yeti Imp *Newspaper Zombie *Balloon Zombie New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost City Imp Zombie *Porter Gargantuar *Lost Pilot Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Bug Zombie *Imp Porter *Relic Hunter Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Impunk *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Breakdancer Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Zombot Multi-stage Masher Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Flag Zombie *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar *Jurassic Bully *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Others *Treasure Yeti *Egyptian Treasure Yeti *Pirate Treasure Yeti *Futuristic Treasure Yeti *Vase Gargantuar Achievements Travel Log quests Update history Concept art and upcoming content Glitches Audio Gallery Trivia *There is a pun in the title of the game. "It's About Time" is both an idiom for "at last," "the time has come" and also an expression for something that centered on or revolves around time. *Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages, Lost City, and Jurassic Marsh are the only worlds where sun-producing plants can be unlocked (not including Player's House). **Although, in Lost City, the player will unlock the Gold Leaf, a plant that instead of directly producing sun, generates a tile that produces sun. ***Also, Gold Leaf can only be used in Lost City. *There was a milk carton in the trailer saying that Squash was missing. The brand milk uses the same name of Crazy Dave shop in first game: Twiddydinkies. *In the trailer, there is a poem on Crazy Dave's fridge that said "Roses are red, Snow Peas are blue, Zombies are green, and they're coming for you!" *In the trailer, there is a photo on Crazy Dave's fridge referencing the Back to the Future movies. * In the trailer, there is a cameo of the Day note hanging on the wall. *In the old map, one of the levels on the main path (1-8, 2-5 and 3-5) are a small version of the side paths (Mummy Memory, Cannons Away, and Not OK Corral respectively). *The time of the present in this game most likely takes time in 2009. This can be proven by the phrase "Stars can help us get back to the year 2009 and your taco", said by Penny. It is likely 2009 was chosen because that was when the original game was released. **Nevertheless, in the official trailer we can observe that the newspaper Crazy Dave reads state the date at Monday, July 1, 2013. *From the certificate of heroics that hangs on the wall near stairs and from newspaper that Dave reads, we can deduce that the city where Crazy Dave lives its called "Neighborville". This name is also used in the comic Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon. *The newspaper article that talks about how Crazy Dave save the world actually parodies the plot of the first Ghostbusters movie. In fact its a exact copy of what its written in the Plot section of Wikipedia article about this movie with small changes in names. *According to the trailer the exact date that Crazy Dave travels back in time is October 13, 69 BC. 10:16 (quite probably a.m. since the player arrive to Ancient Egypt in daytime), which correspond to the Ptolemaic Period, the first period of Classical Antiquity Era and not Ancient Egypt. *In the 2.1 update's icon, the Shield Zombie wears a brown coat, while all Future Zombies wear red shirts. *So far, the only zombies that have been shown on the game's icon are Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Cave Zombie, Troglobite, Lost Pilot Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie. *Crazy Dave or Penny gives the player a tutorial for every plant that requires to be tapped (Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, Banana Launcher, Strawburst and Jack O' Lantern). *The player can now sync their progress using Google+, which can be used to transfer their progress to multiple devices. *In the reveal trailer, the part where Crazy Dave flies away into another time is a reference to Back to the Future - Part 1. **This movie is also probably the inspiration for Penny, as both pieces of media include the time-traveling vehicle. *In the 3.5.1 update, the words in red have become smaller, for example: 'A huge wave of zombies is approaching!' Also, the start-up screen has changed. **Also in this update, when pausing the game, the music slowly fades away rather than interrupting it. ***The Vasebreaker button was now added in the Zen Garden. *In the 3.6.1 update, the words in red: 'Ready! Set! Plant!' have become back to normal size. *The icons for Dark Ages and Big Wave Beach updates are the only world updates in which the number 2's appearance is not based on those said worlds, whereas in the Far Future update, the number 2 was holographic, in Frostbite Caves, the number 2 was frozen, in Lost City, the number 2 was golden and carved, in Neon Mixtape Tour, the number 2 was styled with neon lights and a neon blue triangle, and in Jurassic Marsh, the number 2 was made from rock. *An Android application for Android Wear smart watches released in February 2015 under the name Plants vs. Zombies Watch Face. Its graphics are based on Plants vs. Zombies 2, and it uses Basic Zombie as clock hands. *An educational version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 called Use Your Brainz EDU was released on June 17, 2015. *Its beta name, Plants vs. Zombies 2: Garden Warfare became the name of another game in the series without the 2. *After the Lawn of Doom 2015 (version 4.1.1) update, Octo Zombies have their own burnt animation. **Troglobites, Arcade Zombies and Jurassic Bullies borrow this since they share animations. *As of the 4.2.1 update, thawing plants can no longer melt down half-frozen plants. Differences from Plants vs. Zombies *In every world, plants can be planted on the ground without Flower Pots, even though the ground consist of many different materials such as concrete, wood, dirt, metal, stone, sand, ice, and a dance floor. *Unlike the first game, it is a free-to-download game. But however it also has IAP (in-app purchases) *Mushrooms no longer sleep during the day in this game. *The plants not recommended to be used like Grave Buster have not been disabled. However, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Hot Potato, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, and Perfume-shroom are the exceptions. *All plants except Sun-shroom, Sunflower and Primal Sunflower require to recharge before they can be used at the start of the level, unlike the first game where fast recharging plants are instantly charged the first time. *Unlike the first game, the Almanac does not appear on the seed selection screen. **However, one can still technically access it through the Zen Garden. *Costumes are introduced. Plants can wear costumes for aesthetic purposes. Players also have the option to switch between or turn off costumes via a tool called the costume changer. *In this game, tombstones, instead of zombies spawning from them at the end of the level, they are simply there to block non-lobbed shots. They regain the ability to spawn zombies in Dark Ages during the "Necromancy!" surprise attacks. *Potato Mines, Spikeweeds, and other rooted plants can be now planted on Lily Pads. This was changed with the 3.9.1. version. *Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac has been brought back from the original game, but slowed down and remixed entirely. They were mixed with different instruments and music genres to match the time the level is set in. **Ancient Egypt music uses a harp like tone font instead of original stringed instruments. **Pirate Seas music uses flutes and accordion. **Wild West music uses fiddling, and a remix of Ultimate Battle in the first game. **Far Future music uses electrical instruments, and a remix of Ultimate Battle in the first game. **Dark Ages music uses maracas, basses, drums, banjos, human sounds, and kazoo. **Big Wave Beach music uses guitars, and a little touch of Far Future. **Frostbite Caves uses knocking on logs, hooting, knocking on icicles, and many other natural instruments. **Lost City music mainly uses pianos, acoustic guitars and trumpets alongside remixing Frostbite Caves, Ancient Egypt, and Wild West music. **Neon Mixtape Tour has unique music. For more info, see jam. **Jurassic Marsh uses banjos and natural instruments similar to those of the Frostbite Caves music. *More plants are listed as female in the almanac than in the first game. **Also, female zombies are now introduced in gameplay since Big Wave Beach update. External links *Official website Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)